


Tea and Sweets

by moonviewer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Reveal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonviewer/pseuds/moonviewer
Summary: When you're sad, sweets get rid of that salty taste on your tongue.But he doesn't have any sweets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i really don't know what im doing

 

It was one of those days again. 

 

The days where the shadows in his room stretched out larger than usual.  

 

Out the window the sunset was breathtaking, a painting of golden bright to evening orange, to rosy hints of red and soft blushes of pink. Enveloping the entire sky, fading away the kind blue color present in the daytime.  

 

He felt really cold. He felt really numb. He watched as his shadow grew longer and longer with each passing minute. 

 

It comes sometimes, days like these. It’s not a big deal really, or rather it shouldn’t have been, but sometimes his memories just come rushing back on their own. It was only a small question. The interviewer who asked it couldn’t have known, and yet, his tears nearly spilled over on camera. It’s dumb, isn’t it? To nearly lose composure in public, it’s not like him. And it was only a normal question. A simple question… 

 

 _“How is your mother?”_  

 

It was so simple and yet he couldn’t say anything. He couldn’t answer. Nathalie was quick to his rescue thankfully, silencing the interviewer and whisking him back to the car before he could come back. If she hadn’t done that, he might have really broken into tears. For something so simple to affect him this much, he must really be hopeless.  

 

He gazed out the window again, at the yellows and oranges, the reds and pinks, mixing atop that wide sky that was no longer blue. 

 

 _“No matter what,_ _we’ll always be_ _underneath the same sky…”_  

 

“…Wasn’t that what you said long ago, Mom..?” 

 

He wondered if she could see this sky right now. If she was really out there, still breathing…and living. Could she see what he sees? From wherever in the world she is…  

 

He squeezed his eyes shut.  

 

“I wish you hadn’t disappeared…” 

 

It echoed in his hollow room, his voice that was fleeting and too soft. He rested his head on his window. He knew that that wish can’t be granted. No matter how much he wished for it.  

 

 _Plip_ _…_  

 

A tear on his hand, and then another and another. So suddenly, so quietly. On and on. It fell onto his clothes, his floor and he choked, sobbing, enveloped in tears. How much had he been holding back?  

 

“Ahh…” He couldn’t stop. It just wouldn’t stop. Falling and falling, the tears continued on as he stood there helpless, unable to do a thing. He just wanted to see her again. He just wanted her to be alright. He just wanted her to come back… 

 

“Please, come back Mom…” His voice was broken, trembling. He buried his face in his sleeve, slumping to the ground. It feels so cold, so empty, all alone here, in this room much too big.  

 

 _I’m sorry…_  

 

*********************

 

 _Tick Tock Tick Tock_  

 

It was already 20:31... He stared at his ceiling, sprawled out on his bed. His eyes were dry, his cheeks cold. He lay there limp, unmoving. The taste of salt still remained in his mouth. His mind was blank, just laying there, staring, and staring….. 

 

“Mm…Camembert…”  

He could hear the murmurs of Plagg who was still asleep in his desk. It seems he’s having a good dream. 

 

 _Tick Tock Tick Tock_  

 

Outside it had already turned dark. Faint glows of headlights flitted through his room each time a car drove by.  

 

“Ladybug…” The name fell from his lips in a sigh. He wondered why she suddenly entered his thoughts. He thought about her, closing his eyes softly. Her radiant smile, her stunning sky blue eyes, her tinkling laughter… It was so clear in his mind. Her sweet teasing, her quick thinking, the way she says his name…  

 

Her beautiful bravery, her fearless honesty, and her always unwavering kindness. How she is the only one, the only, only one, to know him. To truly see him as who he is. And how no one else could ever compare to how much she means to him.   

 

He thought about a happier time, remembering the times on patrol. How she’d often bring along sweet bread and pastries as snacks. He always loved eating them and he always loved the smile she would have whenever he tells her so. It was her smiles, these sweets, that always takes him through nights like these.  

 

 _“_ _Chaton_ _…”_  

 

Her voice… With his eyes closed, it feels as if he could hear it, gentle and sweet, right beside him again. A kind tune, taking him back. 

 

 _“_ _Chaton_ _, w_ _hat’s wrong? You seem kind of down today.”_ _She_ _was looking_ _at_ _him with a_ _face_ _full_ _of concern._ _It didn’t suit her, such a worried expression._  

 

 _“_ _I_ _’m fine_ _. Nothing to worry about,_ _M_ _y_ _Lady._ _”_ _He did_ _his best_ _to show her a smile._ _He didn’t like seeing her so worried._  

 

 _S_ _he didn’t say_ _anything in response, only watching him_ _quietly._ _He wondered if his act wasn’t good enough,_ _deciding to try again to reassure her. But she opened her mouth before he could begin._  

 

 _“_ _Chaton_ _,_ _you should try eating_ _something_ _sweet,_ _”_ _s_ _he_ _sai_ _d_ _, giving him a smile_ _. “_ _It removes the salty taste on the tongue.”_  

 

 _He stared at her,_ _a little caught off guard._  

 

_She chuckled a bit, and handed him something_ _from the bag she had brought._ _It was a_ _n éclair.  
_

 

 _“It cheers_ _you up too. Since it’s good_ _food_ _after all.”_  

 

 _She was right._ _It_ _was delicious._ _Honestly e_ _nough_ _that he couldn’t convey it properly_ _through_ _words_ _._ _I_ _t was_ _so good_ _he could_ _cry._ _It’s not l_ _ike he’s never eaten an_ _éclair before, but_ _he felt like he was eating one for the first_ _time all over_ _again._  

 

 _“It’s delicious, My Lady…thank you…_ _”_  

 

 _The_ _smile_ _that_ _she gave him_ _was_ _even_ _sweeter than the_ _Éclair._ _It made_ _him catch his breath_ _._  

 

 _“You know, if anything’s ever troubling_ _you_ _I’ll always be here to_ _listen_ _,_ _Chaton_ _.”_  

 

 _“_ _Yes…_ _I’ll keep that in mind_ _, My Lady,” he smiled._ _“_ _Thank you_ _…_ _”_  

 

 _She’s always too kind to him. He doesn’t deserve it, this sweet kindness._  

 

*********************

 

“Achoo!”  

 

Adrien awoke with a start. A hazy sight of his dark ceiling came into view. He turned to his clock. 23:47. Had he fallen asleep?  

 

He shivered, realizing he hadn’t covered himself before falling asleep. Hoping he won’t get sick, he went to check on Plagg who would’ve been sleeping for a pretty long time now.  

 

The little kwami was still deeply fast asleep, snoring away now while mumbling about cheese in his little bed inside Adrien’s desk drawer. 

 

“Honestly, how much are you going to sleep, Plagg…” Adrien muttered before pushing the drawer back quietly. 

 

He turned to his window. The sky was completely black now, with a sliver of the soft white moon in the background. Down below the streets had quieted, with only a few cars and pedestrians here and there.   

 

He placed a hand on the glass. The shadows on his floor had already engulfed his entire room, disappearing it into the darkness, leaving  only faint glows of streetlight from the window. He closed his eyes. It was quiet, cold. The weight on his heart hadn’t disappeared, and he felt uneasy, standing in this darkness all alone.  

 

It didn’t used to be like this, did it...? 

 

 _“Adrien_ _,_ _you’re home_ _!_ _”_  

 

He missed that warmth from long ago.  

 

 _“Adrien, hurry up!_ _Mom’s made_ _dinner_ _tonight!_ _It’ll_ _definitely_ _be_ _a lot better than your Dad’_ _s!_ _”_  

 

Dinner, as a family… A warm golden room… 

 

 _“What did you say? Adrien, don’t listen to your mother.”_  

 

His father… 

 

 _“_ _Ha_ _ha_ _!_ _But_ _it’s_ _true_ _you know_ _,_ _Gabriel?_ _Adrien, come_ _sit_ _!_ _I’ve made your favorite tonight_ _too._ _It’s super delicious!_ _”_  

 

Together, as one… A big happy family…  

 

 _“_ _Well, we’ll see for ourselves if she’s right. Let’s go eat then, Adrien.”_  

 

And the one time his father smiled… 

 

 _Plip_ _…_  

 

He quickly wiped his eyes on his sleeve. That memory felt like so long ago. It was so happy, back then. Warmth and comfort…his whole family all together… Has that become just a dream now? Times like that, so precious and short. He breathed a sigh into the open air. 

 

He suddenly felt like eating something sweet.  

 

He glanced around his room. He walked over to his desk and rummaged around, checked his coat pockets. Of course there won’t be any. He’s not allowed to have sweets for being a model after all. His gaze lowered and he sighed again. 

 

Maybe he should just go clear his head.  

 

“Hey, Plagg.” He opened his desk drawer, and shook the kwami inside a bit. “Could I ask you to wake up for a while?”  

 

“Huh, wha…” His kwami lazily cracked open his eyelids, staring at him with eyes half awake.  

 

“You’ve been napping for hours, Plagg. Get up already.”  

 

“What do you want, kid…” he grunted as he pulled himself up. He scratched his back as he yawned. “Got any cheese…” 

 

“How about I give you cheese if you help me out?” Adrien pushed out his fist. “Transform me, Plagg!” 

 

“Wha—“ In a flash of bright green light, the kwami was pulled into the ring, and soon after, Chat Noir stood in Adrien’s place.  

 

“Just gonna head out for a bit…” He pushed open his window and jumped out.  

 

In an instant, wind was in his hair, freedom was in his legs. It was refreshing leaving that closed up, dark space. Moonlight danced on his suit and lit the way as he leaped from roof to roof.  

 

He took in a breath of night air, relishing in the coolness that entered his lungs. Hearing his steps, _tmp_ _,_ _tmp_ _,_ _tmp_ _,_ as he ran, watching the faint white mist forming when he breathes out, opening his arms and just letting the wind brush it by. He felt so free. 

 

It would’ve been really nice if it was a patrol night tonight. On dark days like these, just a glimpse of his Lady and her beautiful smile always manages to lift his spirits. 

 

“My Lady, huh…” he murmured. It’d be nice to talk to her right now. To be with her, laugh with her… He wished he could see her. His gaze wavered as he wondered. If they had known eachother’s identities, would he have been able to see her everyday? Would it be possible to see her smile, every single day? Hear her voice, feel her touch… He squeezed his eyes shut. He really wanted to see her. 

 

Landing on another roof, he ran along it before leaping to another. The cool air tonight felt really fresh on his skin. Where should his destination be tonight?  

 

“Nowhere to go, no one to see, and at this hour too…” He took a glance at the sky and noticed it was covered in stars. Sprinkled across the darkness, a shining white multi million of beautiful tiny lights… His gaze softened. Even if he made a wish upon them, it won’t come true, will it?  

 

He landed on a tall building and stopped, looking out. Tiny golden lights in the city stretched out as far as his eyes could reach. It was quiet in this hour, calm with a bit of loneliness in the air.  

 

“The city I protect…” he whispered into the breeze. This quiet, and beautiful city of Paris… 

 

Jumping again, wind in his hair, he happened to notice an open light amongst the dark silent buildings. It was strange for anyone to still be awake at this hour.  

 

Coming closer, he noticed a figure was standing on their balcony alongside the light, and he realized who it was.  

 

“…Marinette,” he whispered.  

 

What was she doing awake this late? She appeared to be lost in thought, gazing out at the dark sky.  

 

Should he greet her? But he thought better of it. She seemed busy, he shouldn’t bother her. Besides it’s late, he shouldn’t be going and making her stay up later. He turned to go, and began to jump again.  

 

“…Chat Noir?”  

 

The voice stopped him in his steps. Surprised, he turned around, and met eyes with Marinette.  

 

“As I thought, it was you!” she exclaimed, leaning over her balcony. “What are you doing here, so late in the night?” 

 

“Uh…” He didn’t think she’d actually notice him. His suit was supposed to blend perfectly into the shadows afterall. Well, it was so much for trying to leave without her knowing. He took a leap and landed gently on her balcony railing.  

 

“I could ask the same of you, Princess,” he said when he landed. “Good Evening, by the way.” 

 

“I just felt like getting some night air. I was going to go to bed soon after.” 

 

As he thought, he shouldn’t be bothering her after all. “That so?” he said, and got ready to jump again. “I won’t disturb you then. Have a good night, Princess.” 

 

“Ah, wait!” She quickly grabbed his hand, stopping him in his tracks. He turned to her.  

 

“Um…” She hesitated. He noticed she was staring at him, watching him with a face of concern. For some reason, strangely, somewhere deep inside him, he had a thought that said that expression didn’t suit her.   

 

“Chat,” she began. She met his eyes. It was a soft blue hue. “Want something to drink?” she smiled.  

 

“Huh..?” It was so unexpected that he just stared at her.  

 

“I feel like having something to drink right now, you know?” she continued, stretching out her arms and yawning. “A nice drink before bed sounds nice so I’ll get something for you too. What would you like?” 

 

“Uh, um…” It felt so out of the blue that he found himself stumbling over his words. “Anything’s fine…” he finally said. 

 

“Anything? Alright then,” she smiled. “Wait here for a bit. Don’t go yet, okay? I’ll be right back.” She disappeared down her door. 

 

Chat simply stared after her, a little bit puzzled. “She’s so nice, as always…” he faintly murmured. He smiled slightly. Even to an almost stranger like him, she’d still go out of her way to do something for him.  

 

He moved to sit on her balcony railing, tilting his head up to watch the sky as he waited. The night sky was really filled with stars tonight. His gaze softened. This feels familiar, doesn’t it? Raising his hand, he traced the stars, forming the constellation of Virgo with his index finger.  

 

“The brightest star in the constellation of Virgo…” He moved his finger to a star, lingering it on it’s bright blue-white glow. 

 

 _“…is the star named_ _Spica_ _,_ _”_ _his mother finished._  

 

 _“_ _Spica_ _?”_ _he asked_ _, looking up at her._  

 

 _“That’s right,” she_ _chuckled._ _“_ _But it’s actually two stars_ _really close together_ _instead of one_ _that_ _form together_ _Spica_ _._ _Two bright_ _stars that_ _shine_ _the brightest of_ _Virgo_ _when they’re together._ _Cool, isn’t it?”_ _she laughed._ _She_ _lift_ _ed him up and sat him on her lap._  

 

 _“You know,_ _Adrien,” she smiled, “One day_ _,_ _when you’re older_ _,_ _you’ll find_ _a_ _star that_ _will_ _shine_ _along with_ _you_ _to become the brightest star in the sky_ _._ _A_ _star_ _who_ _will_ _always stay_ _by your side,_ _who_ _will_ _understand_ _you_ _and believe in you_ _, and_ _who_ _’_ _ll_ _love_ _you more than anyone_ _else._ _And_ _t_ _ogether_ _as one, you two will_ _definitely_ _create the brightest, most beautiful_ _light_ _in the_ _universe_ _,_ _illuminating_ _every darkness_ _._ _”_  

 

 _“_ _Huh_ _, r_ _eally?_ _And_ _shine like_ _Spica?”_  

 

 _“_ _Hehe_ _, you’ll surely_ _shine_ _even brighter than_ _Spica,_ _”_ _his mother chuckled._ _“Grow up to be a wonderful star, okay?”_  

 

“A wonderful star, huh…” He gazed at that bright shining star in the sky. Often, when they had to wait for his father to finish his business meetings when he was young, his mother would take him outside to view and tell him about the stars. She was always so knowledgeable about everything. It was lots of fun back then. 

 

 _“Over there_ _,_ _you see,_ _”_ she would say, “ _is the Big Dipper._ _And over here…”_  

 

“…is the lion, the constellation of Leo.” Using his index finger, he traced all the constellations he remembered. “Over here is Taurus, and that’s Libra. Over there is…” He wavered. “Over there…” He choked, finding himself unable to go on. His vision was blurring, he couldn’t see the next constellations. He lowered his head, and noticed a tear fall.  

 

No, he shouldn’t be like this. Not now, not here… He wiped them away quickly with his hand and tried to regain composure. He gets emotional too easily nowadays. He should’ve been better than this. And just over something like stars too… He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. Marinette is not back yet, huh? Ah, that’s right, come to think of it… 

 

“I should’ve asked her for something sweet…” 

 

 “I’m back, Chat!” Marinette called, popping up from her trap door. 

 

Her voice was so sudden that he flinched.  

 

“Sorry for taking so long! Here you go,” She placed a tray with two drinks and a small white bag on the table on her balcony before handing him a cup.  

 

It was tea. It had a beautiful crimson golden orange color, but it turns out she didn’t bring something sweet after all. He swallowed his disappointment and forced a smile. “Thanks, Princess.” He brought the cup to his lips and began to take a sip. 

 

The taste was sweet.  

 

He was so surprised, he stopped mid-sip. It was flowery with a pleasantly sweet taste, holding notes of apple and a gentle…honey flavor...? 

 

"It’s ‘something sweet’ for Chat today, right?"   

  

He caught his breath.    

 

She wasn't looking at him, simply stirring her warm milk, humming a soft tune, a faint smile on her pink lips.  

 

“H-How did you…” he couldn’t finish. 

 

“You seemed different today,” she said, taking a sip of her milk. “So I thought something sweet might be able to remove that salty taste on your tongue, and cheer you up.” She smiled him. 

 

He just stared at her, completely caught off guard. He didn’t know what to say. She knew all along. His sadness, his desire for something sweet... And the words she said, somewhere before, didn’t he hear them once? Those exact words…so familiar… 

 

“That’s chamomile tea,” she continued. “It’s a soothing and relaxing herbal tea that helps you fall asleep. There’s also a bit of honey I added in there to make it a little sweeter. If you’re ever having trouble with sleep, this tea does wonders, you know?” She chuckled, smiling at him, her eyes soft blue. “I hope you like it.” 

 

He’s just staring at her, unable to say anything. Her eyes, her smile, the way she looks at him, everything. His chest tightened. It’s like he’s seen it all before. This warmth and kindness, how considerate she is of him…  

 

He drank some more of the tea she gave him. It was truly delicious, an honest sweet and flowery gentleness. The salt taste that had lingered on his tongue since this evening slowly disappeared along with it’s taste. 

 

Really, his Princess is simply amazing. For once, she’s got him tongue-tied, caught completely off guard without a word to say. He couldn’t help but chuckle a little. Well, his Lady is someone who’s constantly doing that to him though.  

 

Huh? His Lady… It seemed like something was on the tip of his tongue when he thought about her.  

 

“How is it?” Marinette asked him. 

 

“It’s delicious, Princess,” he smiled, feeling for the first time tonight, a little at ease. “I love it.”  

 

“That so?” She smiled at his response, a gentle look in her eyes. “I’m glad you like it.”  

 

She turned to the tea table and picked up the white bag she had brought earlier. From inside, she pulled out an éclair and handed it to him.  

 

Huh…? He was surprised at her offering.  

 

“A midnight snack,” she smiled, “to go along with your tea. After all, you like sweet things in general, right? Even if it’s not on days like these.”  

 

He was taken aback. He stared at her. Every single word of hers tonight is leaving him a mess, making him unable to speak. His heart pounded. How did she know all that? How is it that she could see through him, this much? He never remembered ever telling her… It’s like she already knew from somewhere before, like she had known him someplace else. His eyes widened. Something moved in his mind.  

 

No… It couldn’t be. He shook his head. Really, it couldn’t be… 

 

He took the éclair and thanked her, taking a bite.  

 

Huh? This taste… 

 

“Cheers you up, doesn’t it?” Marinette chuckled. “It’s one of my favorites.” 

 

That’s right, this taste, he couldn’t mistake it. It’s the same one from that time. It’s the same one from all the patrol nights. It’s his favorite one of all… and only one person in this whole world knows this. 

 

His heart pounded. Suddenly everything is coming together, everything she’s said, everything she’s done, there’s only one person in this world who could know so much about him. Because there is only one person in this world who could ever know this him, this side of him.  

 

There’s no way Marinette could know this much about him from just his infrequent visits to her balcony. There’s no way she could’ve known if he’s never shown her. There is only one person in this world that could’ve known. 

 

Her words, her actions, her gorgeous smile and beautiful eyes, he’s been stupid. Had he really not notice until now?  

 

“You’re my Lady, aren’t you…” he whispered faintly, meeting her eyes. Deep green against crystal blue, he watched as her eyes widened. He watched her stunned expression, her frozen movement, the shock in her eyes. And he realized he was right.  

 

She was so close to him all along. His kind, strong and shy classmate, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It was her. It has always been her.  

 

“It’s you. It’s really you, my Lady,” He could barely talk, his voice was breaking, he had no words. He pulled her into his arms. He finally found her. After so long, after so much, here she finally is, right here. He was crying. Falling and falling, his tears rolled down and he squeezed her tight. “I finally found you…” 

 

Marinette was shocked, dumbfounded in his embrace, staring at nothing. But she couldn’t deny his words. She didn’t know what to say.  

 

“Chat…” she started. She sighed. She slowly returned his embrace, wrapping her arms around him. “You know, Chat, I could tell, from the moment you set foot on my balcony tonight, that something was wrong. That you were upset,” she confessed, her voice quiet. “But I wasn’t Ladybug then, and I hated not being there as her for you to talk to at that time. But you were so upset, I wanted to cheer you up, even if it’s just as Marinette…”  

 

He listened to her words, remembering every one, not saying a word. He squeezed her tighter. With every word, he’s falling in love with her more and more. With every second, he's falling in love with her more and more. Knowing she’s Marinette, his kind and sweet classmate, he’s falling in love with her more and more and more. 

 

She suddenly chuckled faintly, just a bit. It was like soft music. “But this is a problem, Chat. We’re not supposed to know each other’s identity.” 

 

“Haha, you’re right…I’m sorry I figured it out…” he whispered against her hair. It was soft, just like how he always thought it’d be, and smelled like fresh flowers. “I’ll keep it a secret. It’s a promise.” 

 

He finally loosened his embrace, pulling himself back from her and facing her. Seeing her, as if meeting her for the first time all over again. Her dark midnight hair blowing with the wind, her kind sky blue eyes looking at his, her soft pink lips. She was beautiful. She has always been beautiful. 

 

He took her by the hands, and brought them close to him, looking her in the eyes for a moment before closing his. “It’s only a one-way reveal, isn’t it, my Lady?” he whispered. “But that’s not true, is it?”   

 

He opened his eyes to look at her, at her eyes that averted from his, her pursed lips and pink cheeks. “My Lady,” he began, “You knew, didn’t you?” He softened his gaze and squeezed her hands. “Who I already was.”  

 

She didn’t respond at first, not looking at him. She was tense. Silence fell between them. He held his breath. Finally, her shoulders dropped, and she released a sigh. In stunning blue eyes and soft pink cheeks, she replied, “I still can’t believe you’re Adrien.” 

 

He caught his breath, hearing her say his name. His true name. She really did knew. All of a sudden, he started to chuckle, slowly turning it into a laugh.  

 

Marinette at first watched him with flushed bewilderment, but soon she, too, also began to laugh with him.  

 

Holding their stomachs, they laughed together, letting it ring throughout the city. It was so strange, finding their identities out like this. It was so strange and so happy. A running mixture of emotions.  

 

“My Lady, how did you know who I was…?” Chat finally managed to ask, calming down.  

 

“I figured it out a while ago,” she replied, breathing another sigh. “I kept it secret so we could protect our identities but…” she gestured to the air in front of them, “…looks like it came out anyway.”   

 

He watched her, her little unease and sighs, her slightly troubled expression. “Were you…” he began, his voice soft, “were you unhappy when you found it was me…?”  

 

She looked taken aback by his question. “…No,” she said. He realized there was no hesitation. She smiled at him, gentle and kind. “I was surprised but, I’m really happy it turned out to be you.”  

 

His heart was pounding, melting as he heard her words.  

 

“Well, I was still really shocked when I realized it though,” she continued, resting her head in one of her hands, “You and Adrien were supposed to be nothing alike, but here I was suddenly seeing everything about him in you. Often on patrol nights, I realized that whenever you were upset, you’d become a little more timid, a little more quiet, a little more insecure. I thought it was strange at first because the Chat I know was always witty and confident. But then I realized,” she closed her eyes, “that there was someone I knew who was often the same way. Everything came together after that. You were Adrien. You were Adrien all along. You had been this close to me this whole time. I knew more about you than I thought I did and…” She paused, pink appearing on her cheeks again. She covered her face in her hands, making intangible muffled sounds.  

 

“…M-My Lady…? Are you alright?”  

 

“Nothing, it’s nothing!” She quickly waved away her thoughts, her face flustered. “Anyway, I, that’s it! That’s how I figured it out. That’s all!” 

 

He simply stared at her, letting all her words sink in. His heart pounded. She’s known all this time. Figured it out just like him. He couldn’t help but chuckle. “I thought it was strange, you being so calm when I figured out your identity.”   

 

She didn’t reply, staying quiet for a moment before looking up at him. “Chat,” she started. She hesitated. “Are you really okay that it turned out to be me, though?” She met eyes with his green, her cheeks pink and flushed, her hair blowing messily with the breeze. 

 

He immediately hugged her. Bringing her tight into his embrace, he whispered against her hair. “…I’m glad it was you, Marinette.” He really meant it. There was no one more perfect his Lady could’ve turned out to be but her.  

 

At his response, she smiled a little bit, closing her eyes, returning his embrace. “Since you know it’s me now, come talk to me when you’re upset,” she whispered into his chest.  

 

He squeezed her tighter. “Okay.” 

 

“You’re always bearing things by yourself and you’re always insecure,” she continued. Her voice was soft. “You’re a lot more amazing than you think, you know? That bravery, kindness, and wit. Your humour, confidence and,” she chuckled, “stupid puns.”  

 

“Hey, my puns are purrfect, My Lady.” 

 

She giggled. He loved the sound of it. “What I mean to say is, all of those things make up you, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. You’re always shining, you know?” She squeezed him. “I’m glad it turned out to be you, too.” 

 

Her words were like a strange magic. Just listening to them calmed his heart, brought him comfort. It was a kind of warmth and kindness like the afternoon sun. He dug his face into her hair, hiding his reddening cheeks. “Thank you, My Lady,” he whispered. She was always so kind to him, really, everything about her, he just…  

 

“I love you so much…” he faintly murmured into her hair.  

 

There was a silence. He felt Marinette shift. “Chat, did you just…” she began. 

 

He noticed the night sky, finding that blue-white glow of those two brightest stars still shining bright overhead. He remembered the words his mother said back then.  

 

He chuckled. 

 

In a swift movement, he quickly pressed his lips against Marinette’s forehead and loosened his grip on her. Pulling back, he took his unfinished tea and finished it all in one gulp. Taking the éclair that he also didn’t finish, he stuffed it into his mouth and pulled out his baton.  

 

“Welf then,” he said to his Lady with his mouth full, “we’ll discush thish moh nesh time.” Swallowing, he extended his baton and prepared to jump off. “Thank you for all the sweets. I’m feeling a lot better now, thanks to you. Well then, have a good night, My Lady and Princess.” With a smile and a bow, he was off, faster than lightning.  

 

“H-Huh, what?” Marinette stammered, dumbfounded and flustered as she stared after his disappearing shadow. “D-Did he just…”  

 

She felt for her forehead, the touch of his lips still there. She felt her face heating up. Covering her face in her hands, she fell into a crouch. “Did he just…” she mumbled in a muffled voice. “Did he just…!” 

 

“Don’t just do that and leave, Chat!” 

 


End file.
